


Forget Me Nots

by Sasunaru_protection_squad



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, but some, criticism wanted, first fic, like it just depends on how you see it, like not a lot of angst, not really any official pairings (yet), sorry to dissapoint guys, umm like you can see this as any pairings really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasunaru_protection_squad/pseuds/Sasunaru_protection_squad
Summary: Naruto had 10 of them. (Naruto’s marks, and the stories behind them)AU In which an important touch between you and your soulmates (platonic or not) gets permanently tattooed on your body.





	1. Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, but hopefully, it lives up to your expectations, also PLEASE leave some criticism on what you think should be fixed if that's not asking for too much.
> 
> Also sorry that the first chapter seems so short, I'll be sure to extend the next few chapters!

1# Iruka:

His first mark.

It was a warm patch of burgundy on his cheek, from a hug he had gotten, that faithful day Iruka-Sensei had saved him.

 

xx

 

Naruto had grown up seeing his peers with marks all over their bodies.  

There was Sasuke with his dark blue mark on his forehead, Ino with a bright yellow hand, and Sakura with a pale pink kiss mark on her cheek.

Naruto had none. No one would dare touch him, or get close to him for that matter.

 

The marks seemed to glower at him, instead of bringing him joy or happiness (or love, something every child should experience,) the marks brought him feelings of despair and loneliness.

(To be honest, he was jealous of all his peers that had family, friends, people who loved them enough to leave a soul mark. But it's not like he would let his jealousy be known, after all, he was Naruto Uzumaki: #1 prankster in all of Konoha! He was not some bratty child who complained about his hardships in life.)

 

But imagine his joy, his happiness when his (beloved, oh so beloved) sensei, leaves him his first mark.

Naruto was ecstatic. This mark proved that he was valid, it proved that people were capable of loving him, and it proved that he wasn't just that ‘demon brat’ that wasn't capable of love.

 

This mark would be the start of something even greater than anyone could imagine, and it all started because of one man:

Umino Iruka.


	2. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! So here's a quick note, these chapters WILL NOT be in chronological order, I just wanted you all to know in case some problem comes up later. And now that that is done with, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. 
> 
> Also, come harass me at my Tumblr! 
> 
> https://sasunaruprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/

 

Forget Me Not’s:

A flower that is symbolic of bond that will  _not_ break. 

 

Naruto doesn't remember when he received his mark from Sakura.

All he remembers is a few bits and pieces of how he was knocked unconscious on the battlefield (and how he should have died,) and that he woke up with a pink handmark on his upper chest.

 

Sakura beats him up for it of course.

 

With a tear-streaked face, she claimed that he was a horrible friend, because who would forget receiving a soul mark? They soon made up with hugs, scoldings, a misplaced thank you, (In Naruto's opinion) and the baffling promise (only in Naruto's mind again) that they would keep on living for each other no matter what happened.

 

**(** Naruto baffled by the promise, and the thank you, went on with it anyways, Sakura, on the other hand, felt relief with the fact that he made the promise and that he didn't question her thank you.

 

That day on the battlefield, Sakura had been in pursuit of her foxy friend, when she spots him, unconscious, and close to dead next to some defeated Akatsuki member.

 

Sakura wasted no time, retrieved her friend. Her mind teemed with worried thoughts as she tried to get them to a safer area.

 

The second they were safe, Sakura flung herself into action, diverting all her chakra to the task of healing her fallen comrade, and she didn't stop till she was certain that he was ok.

 

She had almost lost her only teammate that day, Sasuke had left her long ago, but Naruto, he had stayed by her side this whole time and Sakura wouldn't, no she _couldn't_ stand to see him die. He couldn't die before she thanked him for all he had done for her, for Konoha.

 

There wasn't much else for Sakura to do. (Other than saying her thank you’s, which were never enough. Naruto _deserved_ _way_ _more_ than what she could give him.) But if there was anything else she could do, it was that she would value her orange friend and now orange hand with all her heart.

She was not going to let her friend leave her, she was not going to let him die.

No matter what. **)**


	3. Jiraiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another new chapter, sorry but this one turned out kinda crappy b/c I didn't know what to do with the ending, so sorry. But otherwise I hope you enjoy!

Jiraiya

Forget Me Not’s: 

 

A flower that is symbolic of a remembrance after death/A connection that lasts through time. 

 

His mark from Jiraiya was a bright red handprint on his abdomen, from when he has fixed his seal. 

 

The day Naruto got it, he had to look down to his new mark, and straight back to Jiraiya, to confirm the new revelation, but then immediately, trampled Jiraiya down with a humongous hug when the mark was revealed to be real and not a figment of his imagination. 

 

Jiraiya on the other hand, had a look of surprise on his face when his hand was stained orange, (he had, had to leave his godson, after all, he expected Naruto to hate him) but his look of surprise soon faded into a soft smile, that would be ingrained in Naruto’s memories for the rest of his life. 

 

xx

 

Now, this heartwarming (heartbreaking) moment was all that Naruto could think of as he was presented the news of Jiraiya's death. 

 

He couldn’t believe the news, he wouldn't believe this, Jiraiya was supposed to be there for when he became Hokage, he was supposed to see how much he would improve, he was supposed to be there when Naruto came back home triumphant, and with a certain Uchiha, but it seems like those dreams would never be completed.

 

That evening Naruto wandered around Konoha, reliving his precious memories in complete silence. He soon found himself sitting alone, tears running down his face wetting his cheeks, and a melting popsicle in his hand, he couldn’t come to terms with the fact that ero-sennin was gone, dead.

 

He barely noticed when Iruka-sensei had come by. Iruka said that he had heard about Jiraiya, and he offered his condolences, Naruto stayed silent as Iruka went on. Iruka-sensei did his best to console Naruto, after all, it isn't every day that you lose your father figure. 

 

Iruka continued on speaking, as Naruto stayed still and silent. 

 

_He called you his son…_

 

_He always bragged about you, ya know?_

 

_He would always go around talking about how_ _his_ _apprentice would someday be the next great Kage._

 

“Naruto, you know that Jiraiya will always be watching over you-” he paused as he heard sobs coming from his companion.

 

“ Th-Thank you sensei for every-” Naruto's choked out words were soon put to an end with an all encompassing hug from Iruka.

 

“There no need to thank me Naruto. I just helped you realize something that you had the right to know.” Iruka had said, and then the night descended into silence. 

 

The two stayed together for the time being. The warmth and love being comforting. 

 

As the two stayed in their embrace, the moon and the stars looked down upon them. The new day would be coming, and with that day shall come the rebirth of one Uzumaki Naruto.


	4. Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's another chapter of Forget Me Not's, I hope you enjoy! And also as a sidenote, I was wondering if there were any specific characters you wanted to see in the upcoming chapters?
> 
> Edit: oh god I totally forgot to remove some of the notes I left on the google doc I was using to write so I'm really sorry!!

Forget Me Not’s:

A flower that is symbolic of the remembrance of good memories between friends

 

Neji never left a mark. 

 

xx 

 

After the events of the chunin exams, Neji had started to respect Naruto (Naruto in lesser terms had become his savior: the key that had freed him from the cage of his cursed fate. And Neji was _very_ grateful for that.) 

 

So when he decided to take the hit, to save Naruto he had gladly done it.

 

This was his way of repaying Naruto, because without Naruto smacking some sense into him all those years ago, he would still have been stuck on that cursed path of fate, filled with envy and the need for vengeance against the main branch.

 

Sure, Naruto would be unhappy with his choice, but he had Sasuke and all the others. 

(Needless to say, Naruto was  _very_ unhappy with his choice, and Neji definitely got an earful, an earful that was filled with tears, hiccups, and a wavering voice.)

 

As Neji laid still on Naruto’s lap, the life in his eyes slowly fading away, Naruto sat and watched with a blank face. 

 

Neji was the first of all his precious people to die, and as his mind finally comprehended that this  _was_  actually happening, he was suddenly hit in the face with two realizations. 

 

_This was a war._

 

A war that was started over  _him._ And he would be stupid to think that they would get through this war without any more of his precious people or comrades dying for him, and that’s where his second realization came in. 

 

_This war had been started over him. All these deaths were his fault._

 

 _Neji was dying because of_ _him._

 

A wave of shock overcame Naruto, and he could only hear one thing, the sounds of war in the background drowned out,  _myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmy-_

 

“Naruto-” it was Neji’s voice that brought him back to the cruel reality they were in. 

 

Neji continued on as Naruto seemed to come out of him daydream ( _nightmare_ ) “Naruto, It was you in the past who freed me from my cursed fate” Neji stops, the physical exertion catching up with him, causing him to cough out some blood, “ Because...You told me...that I'm a genius… So now I'm going to tell you.... this was  _my_ decision,  and you better not feel down because of me!

 

Naruto cracked out a smile with those words, and the majority of the weight on his shoulders had lifted. Neji gave back one peaceful smile with his last few words, before he was gone, finally reuniting with his father.

 

xx

That day tragedy struck. A loved and precious comrade had died in the battle, many hearts were broken and plunged into the dark, but one Uzumaki Naruto refused. 

 

Neji had been his comrade and one of his precious people, and he would  _not_ have died in vain. So keeping Neji’s last words close to heart, as it was the  _soul mark_ Neji had given him, and he kept on walking towards the light in the far distance. 

  
_“You better become Hokage…”_

 

 

 


	5. Gaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so this chapter about Gaara is really, in my opinion, one of the best chapters I've written so far, so I really hope y'all enjoy it!

Gaara

 

Forget Me Nots’: 

A flower that is representative of a growing affection between two people 

  


Pain and Acceptance. 

 

Pain, it was a feeling Gaara had grown used to in the short span of his life. Whether it was the emotional pain of knowing that he would never be ‘normal’, or knowing that his siblings, his family, would never accept him, or the physical pain that he had felt when he had killed Yashamaru. Gaara had become very accustomed to the feeling of  _pain_. 

 

Then on the other side of the spectrum, there was acceptance, a feeling Gaara never got to truly feel. Although Yashiro had accepted him, it was only a guise, it was just a way to gain his trust, so he could kill him easier. Then there was the fact that the village would never actually accept him, he was only their  _Jinchuuriki_ , their weapon, or so-called trump card when the times of war arrived, there was no way we would he viewed as anything else. 

 

That is until one loud mouthed Uzumaki Naruto arrived on the scene. 

 

xx 

 

During his first time meeting Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara’s first thoughts were that he was  _loud_  and  _obnoxious_  (it didn't help that Shukaku  _mother_ , hated the kid for whatever reason.)

 

The next time he would see the Uzumaki, or more say the Uzumaki’s fist, would be a complete surprise to him. The kid he had viewed as  _loud_  and  _obnoxious_  had apparently had been strong and cunning enough to knock him, the  _jinchuuriki_  of the one tails, out. Then in the next few moments as Gaara succumbed to Shukaku’s  _mother’s_  power, he had one thought on his mind, ‘At least when I wake up, there will be no more loud, obnoxious teens in orange jumpsuits.’

 

xx

 

It was the pain, that brought Gaara back to his senses. 

 

It was surprise, another one of the new feelings Gaara would be experiencing in the short period of time, that actually woke him up from the haziness of his sleep induced rampage. 

 

It had been the surprise of seeing the orange Uzumaki brat still alive when he woke up. 

 

It was the surprise of the learning that the Uzumaki  _Naruto_ seemed to be harboring a past similar to his, a past filled with loneliness and misery. 

 

It was the surprise of knowing that someone, someone as exuberant and energetic as Naruto had actually been able to connect with  _him_  the cold  _jinchuuriki_ of the sand. 

(Later on, it would be the surprise of seeing a gigantic orange mark left over from where Naruto and he bumped heads. 

 

Later on, it would be the surprise of finding out that he and Naruto were more similar than you would think, seeing as both had been made into the containers, the  _jinchuuriki,_  for two of the tailed beasts. 

 

And finally, later on, it would be the surprise of seeing that Naruto had considered him one of his precious people. Coming after him and making sure he was ok after the Akatsuki abducted him.) 

 

This surprise soon bubbled into a new feeling that Gaara had yearned to feel for so long; acceptance.

 

The Uzumaki  _Naruto_ , he reminded himself, had done what no one else had. Naruto had accepted him. 

 

This, in lesser terms, confused Gaara to the point of him being awestruck and captivated with Naruto: a  _jinchuuriki,_ that should have turned out like he was ruthless and cold, but ended up completely opposite being warm and bright. 

 

So as Gaara laid down on the beaten up and gravelly ground of Konoha, he turned to one Uzumaki Naruto and gave him a soft smile. 

 

Naruto had helped him at least realize that he as a  _jinchuuriki_ , had a chance to change his future, for the better, and prove to Suna that he wasn't a mindless killing machine. 

 

And that it seems was all Gaara needed in life. All he needed was the acceptance of someone, someone to tell him he  _wasn't_  just a  _mindless killing machine_ , and it seems that with a quirk fate that the person who ended up accepting him had been Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's _jinchuuriki_ and more importantly number one most unpredictable ninja.


	6. Tsunade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so sorry that this chapter got so delayed, I've been so busy with school the past few weeks due to the final tests before spring break. But now I'm back and I'll be sure to stick back to my regular update schedule! Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Tsunade

 

Forget Me Not's:

A flower that is symbolic of a growing love or affection for another.

 

Naruto Uzumaki was Tsunade’s blast to the past, but she wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way.

 

He reminded her way too much of _Nawaki and Dan,_  the similarities were so uncanny it was hard to believe that they weren't related in any way.

 

And well we can just say that Tsunade wasn't very happy with this development, and it didn't help that the “wannabe Hokage” _gaki_  had come with that _pervert_ to get her back to _Konoha,_ there was no way in _hell_ she would go back there.

 

So for her own entertainment, she decided to humor the brat. Her proposal was if he could complete the _Rasengan_ within a week she would admit that he had what it takes to be Hokage, but if he couldn't complete it, it would be safe to say she would be hightailing it out of there, with a few new investments with the help of that _Gama-chan,_ and well it seems like the odds were in her favor.

 

xx

 

So let’s just say Tsunade was way more than  _shocked_ when the brat was able to beat Kabuto a _well-known_ and  _dangerous missing-nin,_ with the _Rasengan_. Tsunade wasn’t sure to be mad about this new occurrence or proud of the brat.

 

In the end, Tsunade had decided to choose to be worried, for only moments later Naruto ended up fainting. Tsunade hectically carried on by pumping chakra into every cell of the kid's body, there was no way she would let another _precious person_ die on her watch!

 

Then as the  _gaki_ finally finished healing, Tsunade only had one problem left: _Orochimaru._ So she did the only reasonable thing, she stood up and fought. She was Tsunade, granddaughter of the _first Hokage, Konoha’s Slug Princess_ , one of the _strongest medic-nin_ , she had lost too much of her life sitting and cowering because of blood, but there was no way in _hell_ she was going to cower now, especially to _Orochimaru._

 

So she poured one last ounce of chakra into gaki, not even noticing the light green mark she had left on his upper chest or her orange stained hands, and she got up and fought.

 

(It was only then after the battle that Tsunade saw her newly orange stained hands and was meet with hugs from an over affectionate _gaki_ with a now green chest. Tsunade _definitely_ didn’t get emotional after this, and she _definitely_ didn’t the stupid _gaki_ even bigger hugs back. Of course, she didn’t.) 

 


	7. Haku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to stick to my usual update schedule do to some religious things going on in my family but I do hope you forgive me, after all I do present to you guys another chapter of Forget Me Nots as a apology! Anyways here you go!

Haku

A/N: Naruto punched Haku in episode 17, White Past: Hidden Ambition.

Forget Me Not’s:  
A flower that is Symbolic of growing affection between two people.

His second mark.

It was a royal blue that painted his knuckles and fist.

xx

Naruto was tired and exhausted from the fight, but the only thing he could comprehend at the time was the overwhelming shock that the person he was fighting, his supposed enemy; was actually the beautiful boy he had met in the forest.

The shock caused him to hesitate, and stop his upcoming punch,(Did he really want to punch someone who made the effort to talk to him; someone who didn't run away when he saw him? Naruto had longed for attention and this stranger, someone who barely knew him, had given him what he wanted, no… something that he needed.) but one quick glance at the now ‘dead’ Sasuke made him resume.

Naruto pushed onwards and forced himself to hit Haku. The aftershock of the punch made his hand feel tingly, and a strange feeling soon emerged. Naruto looked down ready to massage his fist when he stopped and stared at the strange sight.

His fist had become a royal blue, the indication of another soul mark. His heart stopped, and his suspicions were soon confirmed when he spared a glance at Haku’s face, which now supported an orange mark in the shape of a fist (his fist.)

Haku as if he had not been informed of this new revelation continued on with his story, as Naruto just dumbly stared, attention alternating from his fist to Haku’s now orange face.

Then it was when Haku finished his monologue, and asked for a quick death, that Naruto snapped out of it.

He yelled in anger, in frustration. (This was his soulmate goddammit, there was no way that Naruto would even think about killing him.) Not even letting Haku respond to his yells, he continued on speaking of how he wouldn’t kill his soulmate, one of his precious people.

After hearing Naruto’s screams of anger, Haku seemed to have finally realized it; he and Naruto, this little kid who he was met through absolute coincide are soulmates. His mind boggled around this new concept for a bit before he went back to his emotionless and dull state.

(His mind seemed to recite a mantra to him;

‘This mark shouldn't matter, the only person you need is Zabuza, this brat shouldn’t mean anything to you.’

But his heart told him otherwise. It told him to hold Naruto close, to embrace him, to show him the attention that he was so desperately calling out for.

But sadly, the wantings of his heart were not destined to be fulfilled.)

xx

In the next few moments, there wasn't much Naruto could do as he saw Haku disappear, to only reappear seconds later to take the brunt of Kakashi-sensei’s attack.

Naruto stood still, watching as the life slowly faded out of Haku's eyes. His mind told him to get over there and help Haku, but his body wouldn't move. It was as if the event had paralyzed him, stopping him from making any moves to help.

By the time Naruto had gotten back his senses, Haku was lying down, looking so peaceful it was almost like he was asleep.

Naruto wanted to yell, confront Zabuza, do something. But alas there was nothing he could do seeing as in the next few moments Zabuza was also dead, lying down next to Haku.

Naruto smiled hollowly at the scene.

xx

For the next few days, Naruto mourned, moped. Life wasn't fair, he whined, it seemed like the whole world was against him (,after all how much bad luck does he have to lose a soulmate directly after meeting them?!)

But it seems after getting some sense beaten into him, he seemed to realize that things were looking up for him.

(After all it seemed that someone the black haired bastard actually cared for him, and that fact seemed to get him smiling again.)


	8. Kushina (+Minato)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so I'm finally back on a normal updating schedule, so here you go the next chapter!
> 
> (And also I'm sorry that it's kinda short, I just wanted this one to be short and sweet!)

Kushina (+ Minato)

Forget Me Nots:

A flower that signifies true love (platonic or not.)

A mom.

Most people take theirs for granted, but Naruto on the other hand would give up anything for one. He spent his whole life longing for a mom knowing that there was no way to meet his deceased mother.

So imagine his shock when he meets his,thought to be long gone, father, not only reviving a receiving a soul mark from him (a beautiful gold one on his shoulder, in fact,) but also hearing that he would be meeting his mother soon! It was surprising he hadn't fainted yet.

But then came the time when he actually met her. She was everything he imagined and more, she was warm, and affectionate, but she was also brash and loud like him, she even had long, and red hair a prominent Uzumaki trait (that sadly seemed to skip over him.) He couldn't believe it, he could believe that this was actually happening.

They talked for as long as they possibly could, Kushina retelling her stories from the academy and how she was such a _badass_ in fights, even telling him the story of when she met _Minato_. Naruto returned the favor by telling her his stories of being a dead last, team 7 and even _Sasuke (which was quite the touchy subject)_. He never wanted to this time with his mother to end, but alas everything good must come to an end at some point.

xx

Their time was up. And it was time for Kushina to part ways with Naruto. The partition was clearly going devastating on both of them (separating a mother from her child never will go well), but there was no way in hell Kushina was going to leave without giving her son something to always remember her by.

So strategically, as she bid her final farewells she quickly gave Naruto a loving kiss on the forehead leaving an Uzumaki red mark next to another (strangely placed) maroon one.

Kushina tearfully watched as her now wide eyed son gave her a look so full of emotion. It pained her to think that she had left him alone for his whole life. But at least now he wasn't alone anymore. He has her and Minato and his gigantic following of friends he has somehow gained over the years. She had no reason to worry about him, so with her mind at peace she softly smiled as she departed saying her last words to her son,

“I love you, Naruto.”

( I love you too, Mom!)


End file.
